borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Fourth DLC Keep it alive
We the people of pandora have been promised more Borderlands DLC by the ''Gearbox gods and i can't help but wonder what will they do next to suprise us in th'e fourth DLC. While nothing confirmed i do have a few ideas and feel free to add your own'' Theory 1: Hyperion So, after we took down atlas on pandora in DLC3 the guys over at Hyperion have decided that its their turn to make a move for Pandora and the alien tech that is found here. They start by imprisoning the vault hunters, that so easily overthrew Knoxx and the Lance, in a ship above the planet and they are put in cryo. When we awake 7 years later, your respective character breaks free and kills the guards and takes their weapons, and you go off to find your gun and what the heck they did yo your home. This keeps in line with the manufacturer-themed DLC, and could allow sweet Hyperion Loot. plus the question of you freed you is open. Like the Angel? Theory 2: Assassin Claptrap Second theory, while we where diddling around in t-bone, the mysterious assassin claptrap we saw at the end of the game is finding forces to kill all the people it thinks that have hurt or ridiculed claptrap and robots everywhere (so pretty much eveybody). You return to Fyrestone in the middle of a battle between bandits and robots and are torn between decisions. could allow two factions and the DLC. this one i think is alot less likely than the one i psosted above, but could prove enjoyable. Theory 3: Rise of Pangolin Pangolin joins the gun making business. Makeing guns too dangeorus for people to use so they make Humanoids to wield thoose weapons but the run out of control and start breaking shit. ---- I have a few theories of my own which i will add. Theory 4: since all of the other dlc have given drastically new environments, the new one will most likely do similar. as for plot. it could be anything. if there is no sequel planned, but i am almost positive there is, the dlc could be 200 years in the future. it could be "The Aftermath" or something. this would even work if there was a borderlands 2 as i would assume it would be on a completely different planet anyways. MAybe after the destroyer was defeated, some drastic change to the environment occured, or maybe humans found a way to communicate with the guardians. both of these options could drastically change the situation of life on Pandora. Theory 5: Some new race could appear. Guardian themed dlc, eridians didn't die out, introduce what all of the freaking huge skeletons are in every area of them map, etc. Theory 6: the new dlc completely breaks form and is completely lame. it could be new characters or vehicles or something. Theory 7: Pirates. theres already robots, ninjas, and zombies.. ik bandits are kindof like pirates, but not the same. Theory 8: new dlc could be a full expansion like dragon age origins awakening. Theory 9: underdome gave a bank. new dlc could give an ingame weapon creator/customiser -Killahkillah4 16:51, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :I hope it's 9 myself. Maybe even do it from scavenged parts from loot drops or other weapons and bolt them to existing guns as upgrades so long as the type and manufacturer are compatible, maybe? ---- I think there are already a few threads on this topic, post your ideas there rather than making a new thread about it. DaleGK 14:14, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Pavilonn, pay attention to the page formatting that you are breaking with every edit. And I second what DaleGK has mentioned above; we don't need more threads of the same thing flying about everywhere, we're having an explosion of pointless pages as it is. --Nagamarky 15:59, April 29, 2010 (UTC) idea 1 is good but the 7 years of cryo makes it incompatable with the original areas. idea 2 is random. an army of claptraps? verses bandits? not verses skagzilla? idea 3 as a story, well... but i like the idea of weapons that damages yourself to use, as long as theyre good unlike eridian guns 17:17, April 29, 2010 (UTC) i think that they should do a new maliwan DLC, the main boss ( the equvalent knoxx) could be someone who has enhanced elemental power to survive in a increadably desolate place? and the main landscapes could be increadibly varies in a small space ( having a volcanoe in one end of a map and a storm and/ or like tsunami in another end) but this could give potential for more guns/ class mods etc with emelmental effect? this sounded better in my head but i thought i might as well put it up ^_^ jjawsum Extreme archeology To add my own ideas I would like to see more eridian. For example Tannis hires you to protect her while she investigates ruins deep in a cave. New enemies could include cave skags (skags that are completely white in appearence) new gaurdians who use and drop eridian weaponry (got to make these drops rare to avoid ruining the rarity of eridian weapons.) and even eridian turrets ( think about it a large machine which spams eridian cannon blasts slow moving easy to dodge but loads of energy balls). The plot could lead deep into an eridian war machine or something of this nature and maybe fight off some lance and/or bandits trying to snatch your artifacts. We could see some awnsers on the eridian front which would be welcome and see a new enviroment and maybe add more eridian guns even a truly pwnage pearlescent eridian (no not how mega cannons and firebombs are orange and therefore equal to human pearlescent im talking true pearl eridian weaponry) also if the level cap increases then lv7 elemental skills are a distinct possibility. 23:54, July 16, 2010 (UTC)Unregistered user ps: that eridian pearl weapon please post your ideas. who cares about ruining eridian rarity, they heavily over compensated, failing at making the awesome energy guns expected, and making them overly rare anyway. i have killed the destroyer at least 15 times and have never gotten an eridian drop from the kill, you really need a catalyst class mod (siren) with +1/ +2 rare items to find any (except drop by master mcloud), in fact lilith is the only one who really can use them because of , high velocity, spark and other skills along with the class mod. in truth gearbox have often over compensated, the destroyer drops nothing good, armoury has time limit, zombies come in clusters not hordes, bloodwing is useless until lv 20 - 25 and runners health in playthrough 2 is shit. gearbox is to scared of ruining the hardness of their game to reach its full potential, also bessie sniper is booooring, volcano is way more FUN! Froztbite 00:11, July 17, 2010 (UTC) I think someone needs to look up the definition of "over compensated." GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 20:35, July 17, 2010 (UTC)